


bullet wounds

by orphan_account



Series: C.C. goldsworth [1]
Category: BFU - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, How Do I Tag, M/M, buzfeed universe, buzfeed unsolved universe, i based this off a tumblr prompt lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: C.C. is a detective. Ricky is a criminal- on multiple levels. can i make it more obvious?DISCONTINUED: im sorry, i just couldn't bring myself to continue this- I've been going through a lot and i just don't have the energy or motivation to finish this anymore. thankyou for understanding.
Relationships: "Night Night" Bergara/"Legs" Madej, Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Shyan - Relationship
Series: C.C. goldsworth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693054
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. coffee?

C.C. Tinsley had been asleep at his desk for several hours now, as he always was, so when his second in command knocked on the door and got no reply, he wasn’t afraid to walk right in. C.C. startled awake and rubbed his eyes as Curly teased.

“A lot of paperwork you’ve been doing huh?” said Curly. Before C.C. got the chance to come up with a half-hearted excuse as to why he had been asleep Curly continued; “You’ve been assigned this case because no one else can solve it. Don’t try to say no; there’s a reason you’re our top man. Its not as though you were busy is it C.C.?”

C.C. grumbled but he had no way of backing out even as the head of the force, so he accepted, wrote down the details and got to work.

\------------------------------------

Ricky Goldsworth, known as “night night” was not one to be reasoned with. He was a sharp, cold hearted man. At least, that’s what his gang, The Hustlers, were made to believe. In truth, he was rather a soft one, and when he wasn’t around his gang, or working, he enjoyed having just a little too sweet iced coffee and wearing flowery tees.

Currently he was in a local coffee shop, struggling to stay awake and on guard. There was no rest for the wicked. As he left the coffee shop, newly caffeinated and with a slight spring in his step, he was in a very good mood. No work today, his gang were all on a break day- even the worst people deserve weekends- so when he walked, or rather, skipped right into another mans chest, spilling his iced coffee all down himself, he was barely annoyed, even less so when he looked up- and it was a long way up- into the tall mans face and fully took him in. It only started to get annoying when the man wouldn’t stop apologising. They settled it with the man buying Ricky a drink, and sitting down with him for a meal, considering it was almost lunch time anyway.

\--------------------------------------

C.C. was getting bored of his work after a couple hours, and had decided he was going to take a coffee break. For as long as he needed. Maybe a lunch break while he was at it. Anyway, C.C. was in a bad mood, but the thought of a nice steaming hot cup of black coffee seemed to cheer him up. He was beginning to get lost in his head, which he did quite a lot, when he speed walked straight into a hilariously small happy man. The worst part of this was that the man didn’t even seem to be bothered by this, even with his newly bought iced-coffee spilled down him.

C.C. felt the need to apologise. A lot. He insisted on buying the other man another drink, but the other man seemed hesitant, and only agreed when C.C. said they could have lunch together, out of a moment of panic and intrigue.

As their food arrived, the small man seemed to be excited. He enjoyed watching the man try to fit his mouth around his burger, then realised he was staring, so C.C. tried to fill the silence with a question. A nice, simple question, C.C. thought.

“What do you do for a living then?” C.C. asked.

The small man hesitated, then replied with a simple “Oh... I run a company.”

What a coincidence, C.C. thinks. “What a coincidence,” C.C. says. I also run a company, he thinks. “I also run a company,” he says.

They continue to chat throughout their lunch, and C.C. thinks, I want to have his number. So C.C. says “Can I get your number?” Instantly filled with regret, he begins to apologise before he notices the smaller man has handed his phone over. C.C. hesitates, before the smaller man explains that C.C. can put his number in his contacts.

“Thank you… C.C. What do the C’s stand for?”

“Guess.”

\----------------------------

Ricky lit up when the food arrived, and was thinking about how he could eat it without spilling it everywhere. He was so absorbed by the food that he had forgotten that the tall man had been there, so it startled him more than it should have when the tall man asked him a question he normally had a prepared answer to.

“What do you do for a living then?”

What is his response to this again? Normally he’d say he worked at an aquarium, but he couldn’t bring himself to lie to this oddly attractive man.

Ricky hesitated, then replied with a simple “Oh... I run a company.” There. Not exactly a lie, while not incriminating.

The tall man seems to be lost in thought before saying that he also runs a company.

Their conversation nears to an end and Ricky hopes that the tall man feels the same as him- he wants to know him better.

The man says something and Ricky doesn’t hear, but from the way the man is apologising, he assumes that he wanted his number. Ricky hands over his phone, waiting for the man’s number. The man looks confused and Ricky thinks he misunderstood, but its too late to back down so Ricky explains, and he gets the phone back so he reads the name.

“Thank you… C.C. What do the C’s stand for?”

“Guess.”

Smiling, he texts: _ celine caroline? _

With that, they part ways, and Ricky heads home, to his normal, not-a-mansion-house. If he had a mansion he would be more of a suspect. Ricky had forgotten what he was going to do by the time he got home, so he waited for a text from the tall man, and soon enough it came.

\---------------------------

C.C. (tall guy) :  _ celine caroline??? Ijlkshjkhkkbdf no. try again. _

  
  


_ Hmmm. No clue. Help me out? _

C.C. (tall guy) :  _ okay okay fineee _

C.C. (tall guy) :  _ they don’t mean anything. They are just  _ there _ ya know? _

_ So like… you changed ur name? _

C.C. (tall guy) :  _ you could say that. I wanted to sound more respectable for my job. :/ _

_ Huh. I’m Ricky btw. Ricky G. _

\---------------------------------

C.C. was hard at work. Supposedly. In reality he was struggling to stay awake and focused because he had spent all night awake and talking to RickyG as he was named on his phone.

He decided that for starters he could do some simple research on the gang and its leaders while he was struggling to focus.He could do the difficult stuff, like tracking when they worked and where they worked later.

He typed “The Hustlers” into his search bar and was instantly hit with thousands of results and news stories. Based on the stories and the photos that he had cross referenced with the area, he had found the timetable by mistake, and easily found records of the leader known as “night night” and the other gang members’ names. C.C. guessed that he would have to arrange a bust later.

\-------------------------

It was a good thing Ricky hadn't told C.C.his gang name which was very VERY traceable if you looked in the right places, although he regretted not giving C.C. his personal name.

He decided that it was a good thing that they were meeting for coffee tomorrow because he really liked the man and wanted to get to know him even better. Unfortunately that meant he had to cancel his gang meeting. If he did that too much the gang might deem him unreliable and they looked up to him. He’d already cancelled their meetings 5 times last month due to “unpredicted circumstances” or a new target was ready early. This was because on the side of running and taking care of his gang which was like family to him, he took hits and when he was particularly emotional he went on killing sprees under the name Ricky Goldsworth. 

He lived his normal life under the name Ryan Bergara, his birth name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, kudos and comments are my life blood. thanks for reading :)


	2. a sleepless night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya! this chapter is a little shorter as i thought that this was the best place to end it! enjoy :)  
> ALSO OBI!!!!!

C.C. was once again struggling to sleep as he was too excited for coffee tomorrow with Ricky.

He guessed that it was partially due to nerves and partially because his cat was jumping from counter to counter in the most obnoxious way that only cats can manage. He called Obi over from his perch on the windowsill where he was staring suspiciously out of the window at something that was probably a plastic bag.

Obi clambered over towards C.C. to snuggle up to him. C.C. accepted Obi’s affection and flicked of his lamp before drifting off to sleep.

\------------------------------

Ricky wasn't the kind of person to stay up late planning a date- or a not date, he wasn’t fully sure about the tall man’s feelings for him- but here he was, at three a.m. worrying about what he was going to do to ensure that C.C. was going to be in love with him. God, he knew he was hopeless, but what could he do about it, he was head over heels for a man whom he had only known for a month. He had to find out whatever he could about C.C. before their date started, so he did what any slightly deranged person would do, and headed out towards C.C.’s house, which he had found the address of by their third face to face meeting.

He looked up at the fifth floor window of the shitty apartment block where he could see a small, ginger cat staring at him like he was the cat’s new prey. The cat disappeared from the window and the light flicked out as Ricky recalled C.C. telling him something about his ginger house cat. But if the light had only just flicked out then that meant whoever was in that apartment was still awake. And by the number of windows in, it seemed to be C.C.’s window. What was C.C. doing awake at 3:15 in the morning? It couldn’t be possible that he was also nervous about the kind of date tomorrow, right? Right?

Ricky wasn’t a coward, he wasn’t a quitter, he wasn’t the kind of person to give up. So he waited. He waited and waited, until finally he decided to risk it and climb up the fire escape. It wasn’t his first time, and it was anything but his last.

\---------------------------------------

C.C. could see a figure in his room. Kind of short and cute. It took him a few seconds before he realised it was Ricky. Of course it was, who else would it be. Knowing this he rolled over and closed his eyes

\---------------------------------------

Ricky had made a mistake. C.C. was a light sleeper apparently, and that did not help him as he looked into the tall mans half asleep eyes. C.C. seemed to dismiss him, and Ricky decided he had done enough snooping and he needed to get out of there fast. He climbed out of the window faster than you can blink, and rushed home in such a hurry. This was by far his sloppiest getaway, because normally he doesn’t get caught.

Ricky had reached his house and hurriedly climbed into bed before he realised that he hadn’t actually found anything out about C.C. Oh well, he guessed that he would just have to try and convince C.C. that he was the one the normal way, without a head start.

With that thought he drifted off to sleep, and dreamt of happy dates and smiling tall men, rather than the bloody nightmares that normally struck him during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading guys! stay with me and i hope to have another chapter out by thursday! kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


	3. a kind of date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C.C. and Ricky's thoughts about their kind-of-hopefully-a-date and an unfortunate surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a long one this time lads! I'm putting aside 15 minutes a day to write this, so hopefully updates will be regular. enjoy :)

C.C. woke with vague memories of dreams about busy work, nice dates, and one rather strange one about Ricky, just standing in his room.

C.C. turned to face the source of quiet meowing, only to see Obi, as expected, and an open window, which he was not expecting. He always kept his windows shut for fear that Obi would forget that his bones are still breakable and would jump out the window. Obi seemed to remember that for now, but C.C. was concerned to say the least. Why was his window open? Surely no-one had broken in? 

At first glance, nothing seemed out of place. Nor did it at second or third glance. Everything was just where he left it. He decided that considering everything was present and accounted for, that he simply forgot that he had opened the window last night, and that he might as well get on with preparing for his kind of date? They never really specified if they were dating or not. Hell, C.C. wasn’t even sure if Ricky liked him yet.

As C.C. prepared for their meet-up, he let his mind wander. Oh shoot. He still hadn’t arranged a bust for the hustlers yet. He was very excited to finally unmask ‘night night’ and he probably would have by now if it weren’t for Ricky. Well that, and the fact that he kept having to remind himself that he was no longer ‘legs’ madej goddamnit. 

C.C. was finally ready to step out of the house, and walk-or rather jog- to the cafe he was meeting Ricky at. 

\------------------------------------------

Ricky woke up, feeling much more well rested than usual, which he wasn’t expecting, especially after he had stayed up till 4 am to stalk his tall man, and had been stressing about the date. Wait. THE DATE! Ricky had completely forgotten about the fact that he hadn’t planned out the full date, including sentences he was and wasn't allowed to say. Basically, if he got though this hopefully-date with success, he was a very lucky man.

He rushed around his apartment where he found his outfit neatly laid out for himself, which he had put there the night before. He put it on in a rush and tried not to think about the amount of gang meetings he had missed to see C.C. by now.

He reached the cafe and found them a nice table, before pulling out his phone to send a nice message to C.C. and scroll through memes while he waited.

Ricky had been receiving ominous texts from C.C. and assumed he was messing with him. After looking around, he put his head down and resigned himself to waiting a bit more. He heard the sound of movement behind him and because of his trained reflexes, he had caught the attackers hands, before they landed on him.

“not today.” Ricky said, in his calmest but coldest voice possible, and he really did mean it. Any other day, he would be fine with an attacker-preferably not in such a public place, but he had his ways- but not today, he was hoping for a nice date with C.C. and as far as he was concerned, showing up bruised to your date doesn't exactly bode well.

As he turned around and saw that it was in fact not an attacker, but the very person he was trying to have a date with, he panicked because he didn’t know how to explain his fast reactions, and he felt so worried that he had messed things up with his date. 

“What was that about buddy? You ok man?” C.C. asked softly, calming Ricky down partially because it showed that C.C. was far more concerned about how Ricky felt, and less about his actions, and partially because C.C. made Ricky feel better no matter what, though he’d never admit that.  
\---------------------------------------

C.C. knew that Ricky was a very patient man, but that didn’t stop him from picking up his pace. C.C. arrived just as he received a message from the small man asking how close he was. C.C. grinned as he saw the back of Ricky’s head and decided he knew exactly what to do. He texted guess, and watched Ricky look around. After he received another text saying he guessed 3 minutes away, C.C. decided it was time. He walked towards the back of Ricky’s head and suddenly thrust his arms towards his shoulders. Ricky caught C.C.’s hands centimetres away from him, before tightening his grip. 

Still gripping C.C.’s hands tightly, Ricky said “not today.” in a cold tone that C.C. had never heard from him before.

Ricky then turned around to see C.C. looking down and he let go of C.C.’s hands.

“What was that about buddy? You ok man?” C.C. asked softly, having seen Ricky start trembling, his calm face fading.

C.C. decided that from then on, surprise hello’s were not an option when meeting Ricky, and made a note, before embracing Ricky and comforting him with little “It’s ok”’s and “there there”’s.

Ricky sniffled into C.C.’s arms and wriggled tighter into the embrace.

“I’m sorry. I ruined our date. I’m sorry” Ricky whispered into C.C.’s chest. C.C. was relieved to know that Ricky also thought it was a date, so as he rubbed Ricky’s back, he whispered back.  
“You didn’t ruin it Ricky, I promise. And we can always have another date, but while we’re here we might as well make the most of our day huh?”

Ricky looked up at C.C., after wiping his eyes dry and mouthed a thankyou. They ordered their coffees- from the same place that they always met up at, having first met there- and made their way out, holding hands. Ricky had apologised multiple times, because he didn’t have any plans for what to do together, but C.C. assured him that it was OK and that he had an idea for where they could go.

\--------------------------------

As they walked through the flower garden, one tall man and one short man, hand in hand, they both knew, in that moment, they didn’t care what anyone thought if they were seen together, and they knew, no matter what, they would make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! if you did kudos and comments are always appreciated- seeing the kind messages always makes me smile, and i do my best to respond to all questions and prompts. ALSO: the way i phrased the last sentence kinda sounds like an ending, but i promise you there is more to come, maybe i should have left it on a cliffhanger?


End file.
